This invention relates to modular panel assemblies, and, more particularly, to modular window assemblies for vehicles having an arresting structure for wiper assemblies.
Wiper assemblies for vehicles, when not in use, are intended to rest along the peripheral margin of the window so as not to interfere with the driver's or occupant's field of vision. In substantially all passenger vehicles, the drive or pivot shafts articulating the wiper arms extend through a cowl panel or leaf screen or other sheet metal structure located at the base of the window. Each wiper arm has one end coupled to a pivot shaft and the opposite end coupled to a wiper blade assembly. When in the park position, the wiper blade assembly is substantially parallel to the cowl panel so as not to obstruct the driver/occupant's field of vision.
In contemporary vehicle window assemblies, the seals about the glass panels are both functional and ornamental. In certain instances, the seals or gaskets about the glass panel are sensitive to ultraviolet (UV) radiation and deteriorate under prolonged exposure. To alleviate such degradation or weathering, the gaskets or seals are coated with an opaque material such as Titan's in-mold coating (IMC) which protects the underlying gasket. However, such coatings can be mechanically removed by the abrasive action of windshield wiper assemblies contacting the gasket. The wiping action of a wiper blade over the gasket removes the UV-protective coating from the seal, thus leading to premature failure of the gasket about the windscreen panel.
In an effort to alleviate the problem of wiper arms and blades articulating beyond the park position and damaging the opaque coating of the gasket, small components have been provided which are fastened to the cowl panel, leaf screen or other sheet metal surface to engage the wiper and stop the wiper at the park position. The stop or park assemblies are small, separately manufactured items that require time to be assembled on the vehicle. Since they are separate parts, they also must be inventoried and cataloged as all the other many components used in the construction of automobiles. Moreover, such wiper stops or parks are subject to damage, inherent in the nature of the coupling and positive relief.